


Washington Dad

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Office, George Washington is a Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty six: Age Regression/De-AgingIt was an assassination attempt that lead to this.
Series: Altercember [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 7





	Washington Dad

George stared a the bundles on the desk and back up to Aaron.

"This happened because of an assassination attempt?" He asked again. This couldn't be happening. No way. Aaron solemnly nodded.

"Yes. They have turned into children- regressed to a young age. I do not know exactly how old they are, but they seem like toddlers."

George looked back down to the children. A yawn escaped one of the bundles, and a boy with black, messy hair and violet eyes sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked in a cute, morning voice.

Aaron slowly backed out of the room. George looked at Alexander and groaned.

"Burr, get back here!"


End file.
